¿Victima o culpable, Severus?
by Lady Rowling
Summary: Severus Snape tiene una dificil tarea: encontrar al culpable de la muerte de Ginny Weasley ¿Sera posible que la magia tenebrosa siga latente?
1. La muerte de una Weasley

**_" Hay personas que se hacen las víctimas cuando en realidad son ellas las que han pegado primero... "_**

**_"Prefiero no existir a ser devorado por el olvido del tiempo, que nunca hablen ni piensen en mi para no ser un simple recuerdo..."_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capitulo 1º La muerte de una Weasle<span>y**_

En el mundo mágico el olor a guerra había desaparecido con dolor y rapidez desde hace unos cuantos años. El niño que vivió había triunfado y muchos creían que después de la caída de Lord Voldemort los asesinatos por magos tenebrosos terminarían. Todo se volvió mas sereno; los crímenes por asesinatos eran pocos y si existían eran por accidentes o suicidios. Después de la legendaria batalla de Hogwarts, que quedaría grabada en los corazones de la comunidad mágica, al igual que el vivo recuerdo de los que entregaron sus vidas a la muerte, Severus Snape decidió llevar una vida lejos del castillo y buscar algo de tranquilidad. Pero no se conformaba con eso; de vez en cuando, Snape colaboraba con el ministerio para terminar con los pocos mortifagos que quedaban y cooperar con su talento en el departamento de seguridad mágica. Más, sin embargo, Severus necesitaba algo de acción e intriga. A pesar de todo, el ex profesor de Hogwarts aceptaba que era un "empleo" mejor que seguir impartiendo pociones en el castillo.

La luna menguante vigilaba la noche y las nubes amenazaban con cubrirla; sin duda alguna algo terrible había sucedido, la luna desprendía un halo de luz color sangre. Muerte y tragedia, dos palabras cruciales, tan temidas pero tan comunes en la vida de cualquier ser humano. Una mujer caminaba por la acera con paso acelerado y decidido. Llevaba puesto un abrigo negro y aterciopelado que le llegaba a las rodillas; en sus manos llevaba un gran maletín de textura áspera y de tono morado. Una ráfaga de viento acarició su larga cabellera rojiza. Por fin, la mujer dobló la esquina y llegó a un pequeño barrio muggle, caminó más aprisa hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio que contaba con dos pisos.

-¡Alohomora!- murmuró metiendo con rapidez su varita devuelta a su bolsillo.

Las escaleras estaban a oscuras. La planta baja estaba en penumbras pues el velador, al parecer, ya estaba completamente dormido. Catherine contempló el lugar y extrajo su varita nuevamente; de pronto, el pasillo estaba iluminado gracias a la luz que despedía el objeto mágico. La joven mujer subió los escalones con pasos agigantados que conducían al siguiente y último piso.

-¿Severus?- preguntó la bruja al abrir de par en par la puerta del departamento que ambos compartían.

En efecto, el mago se encontraba allí sentado en un sillón raído y leyendo un periódico. Al observar el perturbado rostro de la mujer, Severus se levanto despacio y suspicaz.

-¿Qué ocurre, Catherine?- inquirió con frialdad

-Han…. Descubrieron el cadáver de una de tus ex alumnas, Severus…- murmuró con pesadumbre quitándose el abrigo- Mañana mismo comenzaremos con las investigaciones-

-¿De quién se trata?- cuestionó asombrado y con el rostro ensombrecido

-De… Ginny Weasley, lo primero que sabemos es que fue un suicidio pero no estoy del todo convencida- espetó derrumbándose en el sillón mirando a Snape que caminaba de un lado hacia el otro con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿En donde la encontraron?-

-Cerca de …, una tal Jennifer Crysta nos dio la terrible noticia, al parecer, fue cerca de su residencia-

-¿Dónde vive la chica?- inquirió visiblemente impaciente. Quería conocer la información completa lo mas pronto posible.

-Bueno, según lo que sabemos cerca de Charing Cross Road pero….- prosiguió la mujer con el entrecejo fruncido- por lo que tengo entendido… un dato interesante y que la pone como la principal sospechosa Severus… Jennifer Crysta es la pareja sentimental de Harry Potter- concluyó con amargura

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido de desagrado. Tal vez su relación con el chico Potter había mejorado considerablemente a tal punto de que podía considerarlo "un buen compañero de batalla" pero, sin embargo, no era nada agradable aquella situación y mas aun que el crimen cometido tenia que ver con la ex novia del muchacho -y que la sospechosa fuese su actual pareja- .

-Me han dado la libertad de escoger a mi propio compañero Severus, quizá te podría interesar ser parte de la investigación- propuso Catherine arrastrando las palabras y mirándolo fijamente esperando su reacción. -¿Acaso no decías la otra noche que buscabas algo de acción? ¡Tu astucia es envidiable Sev!-

El hombre posó su mirada en la pelirroja. No había nada serio entre ellos pero Snape no podía negar sentir un interés por aquella bruja; su cabello quizá era lo único que le recordaba a su Lily. Aquella chica era todo lo contrario al amor de su vida, pero aquello ero lo que mas le provocaba en Severus una especie de atracción; era encantadora pero sarcástica y bastante reservada. Su preciosa sonrisa se ocultaba detrás de la frialdad. Astuta pero con una mente brillante. Catherine Richman era una mujer misteriosa y solitaria pero con un talento excepcional.

-Mañana al mediodía iremos a la residencia de la sospechosa ¿De acuerdo?- espetó antes de disponerse a irse a dormir y sacando de sus pensamientos al mago

-Jamas acepte, Catherine- gruñó este con impaciencia

-¡Vaya! Pues tus ojos dicen que les parece perfecto acompañarme-concluyó cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! espero les guste esta historia! dejen comentarios porfavor!<strong>


	2. Jennifer Crysta

Capitulo 2°

Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no había experimentado aquella desagradable sensación de miedo y dolor. La batalla de Hogwarts había llevado consigo victimas mortales incontables entre ellos uno de sus hijos ¿Acaso no era suficiente con la muerte de Fred? Se cuestionaba Molly Weasley.

No tenia palabras para describir su dolor, solamente seguía con la mirada a los agentes del ministerio que revisaban e interrogaban a su compungido marido. Ella simplemente se limitaba a asentir y negar con la cabeza a todas las preguntas que le recitaban. Como madre quería conocer quien era el culpable de arrebatarle la vida a su hija, sin embargo, el dolor que la invadía desde sus entrañas hasta el fondo de su corazón producían que, la investigación fuese una estupidez para ella, después de todo aunque el asesino fuese encontrado, nadie le devolvería a su amada Ginny.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Catherine Richman detallaba meticulosamente su encuentro con los padres de la victima. Severus la escuchaba atentamente y ambos concluyeron que la familia quedaría descartada de la lista de sospechosos -pues Snape ya había entrevistado a los hermanos de la victima-

-Molly Arthur Weasley no tienen ni la más remota idea de quien pudo asesinar a la joven Weasley- explicó Catherine Richman desde su escritorio

-Podría tratarse de alguna venganza, después de todo aun quedan hijos de mortifagos merodeando por allí con sed de sangre- puntualizó Severus Snape - Bien sabemos la relación de los Weasley con Potter -

-Es una opción que no podemos descartar del todo, sin embargo, nuestra principal sospechosa es Jennifer Crysta, podría tratarse de algún asunto amoroso…-

-¿Ya llegó el informe de la autopsia?- interrumpió el mago

-No, aun no, pero creo que debemos ir a la casa de Jennifer - murmuró la pelirroja - Sera mejor que nos apuremos, debemos llegar cuanto antes con Crysta-

El mago asintió y salieron en silencio de la oficina. Por medio de aparición, llegaron a la residencia de Jennifer Crysta. La pelirroja llamó tres veces a la puerta del departamento y antes de tocar por cuarta vez, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Una mujer esbelta y alta los recibió con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Llevaba el rubio cabello recogido y vestía unos pantalones vaqueros con un suéter color rojo. La bruja les hizo un ademán para que entraran y tomaran asiento.

La casa parecía hecha de porcelana, la decoración se basaba en colores rosas y blancos. Los muebles eran elegantes y muy femeninos, entre las fotografías que reposaban sobre la chimenea, había una fotografía de un hombre de cabello color azabache y ojos verdes junto a una mujer atractiva que le besaba la mejilla. Harry Potter la abrazaba por la cintura y guiñaba un ojo. La cicatriz en forma de rayo yacía bajo un mechón de su revoltoso cabello.

-¿En que puedo servirles?- ofreció la chica cruzando las piernas

-No viene al caso su pregunta, es más que obvio- espetó el hombre con frialdad, Richman lo fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió a la mujer que se había ruborizado.

-Sabemos que usted encontró a Ginny Weasley la noche del miércoles pasado, ¿Podría relatarnos lo ocurrido?-

-Bueno… esa noche un ex compañero del colegio me invitó a beber algo en el Caldero Chorreante, charlamos toda la tarde y se me paso el tiempo volando, así que salí cerca de las doce de la noche-

-¿Dónde encontró el cadáver exactamente?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras una vuelapluma anotaba las declaraciones

-Pues, decidí tomar un atajo para llegar mas rápido a mi departamento y vi un cuerpo en la entrada de un callejón, me acerque y vi que se trataba de Ginevra Weasley- respondió tranquilamente

-¿Cómo podemos comprobar que estuvo realmente con su "amigo"? - articuló con un dejo de desprecio en la voz el ex profesor

-Se llama William Serwen y trabaja en el departamento de Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas- contestó con indiferencia

-Bien, dentro de un rato vendrán a revisar su casa, eso es todo- se despidió estrechando una mano Catherine - La próxima semana vendremos a tomar mas declaraciones.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Llegó al segundo nivel del Ministerio de Magia dando traspiés. La preocupación se veía reflejada en su rostro, dio la vuelta en la esquina y pasó por un conjunto de pesadas puertas de roble donde se encontraba la sede del Auror. Un amplio espacio abierto dividido en pequeños cubículos, uno para cada Auror. Harry Potter saludó a cada uno de los magos con una seca cabeceada. A pesar de que su relación había fracasado, el ojiverde aun apreciaba a la pelirroja. Lo menos que pudo hacer fue darle las condolencias a los señores Weasley y darle el dia libre a Ronald. Quería colaborar con la investigación y por tal motivo mando llamar a la bruja encargada de tal tarea. Se sentó en su escritorio y espero a que la mujer apareciera.

Con un fuerte ¡Crac! Apareció de espaldas a su escritorio una pelirroja. De momento tuvo la mala impresión de que fuese una mala broma y que Ginny estuviera allí para desearle un buen dia. Pero no, se trataba de la agente Catherine que lo saludo con la mano y se sentó frente a su escritorio.

-¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó con impaciencia

-Pues, hoy en la mañana entrevistamos a los señores Weasley y a….- calló de momento mirándolo con aprensión - a Jennifer Crysta-

-¿Jennifer? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?- espeto mirándola de hito a hito

-Encabeza la lista de sospechosos, sin embargo, falta mucho camino por recorrer para encontrar al homicida-

-¿Y la autopsia?- inquirió con malestar

-No tenemos los resultados aun-

-Bueno, ya me encargare de que apresuren los resultados- afirmó con autoridad - en pocas palabras, lo mejor será que algún miembro del departamento se una en su investigación-

-Puedo proponer a la señorita Hermione Granger, con su historial y su mente brillante, además de que era cercana a la fallecida tenemos puntos a favor - expuso con absoluta tranquilidad

-Pero… - replicó contemplándolo - La señorita Granger trabaja en Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica- repuso confundido

-Pues, Severus Snape y yo concluimos que será mejor que Hermione Granger sea parte de esto-

-¿Severus es parte de esto?- curioseó asombrado- ¡Vaya! Es… es una excelente noticia- ¡Así será! Hablare con Hermione, supongo que aceptara sin reparos-


	3. Visiones

La tormenta había aumentado su intensidad. Las gotas golpeteaban con violencia el cristal de la ventana, formando extrañas figuras que le daban un aspecto escalofriante. Ella se arremangó las mangas de la blusa y comenzó a leer con avidez el montón de papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio. Con un brusco movimiento con su varita, encendió las velas y cerró la puerta de su oficina. Quería estar en solitario y meditar a fondo cada palabra de la autopsia.

Cada minuto que pasaba, el ruido de los truenos y las luces feroces de los relámpagos, creaban una atmosfera lúgubre. Catherine Richman ahogo un gritito, era peor de lo que esperaba. Ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones que acababa de aparecer sigilosamente. Hermione Granger tosió intentando dejar en claro que allí se encontraba. La pelirroja, con gesto inquisitivo, levantó la mirada y soltó un bufido de asombro.

-¡Granger! No sabia que estabas aquí - señaló sobresaltada - Toma asiento por favor-

- Mil disculpas, creo que debí hacer más ruido al aparecerme - se disculpó ruborizada, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo en un torcido perchero- Gracias, espero que mi visita no sea inoportuna-

-No, no, al contrario, será mejor que te ponga al tanto de los acontecimientos- expresó con absoluta sinceridad - Como sabrás Ginny Weasley fue encontrada muerta el pasado miércoles, cerca de la residencia de Jennifer Crysta, hasta el momento nuestra principal sospechosa-

-¿Crysta?- exclamó Hermione mirándola de hito a hito -¡Pero esa chica es una auror! Y no solo lo digo porque sea la novia de mi mejor amigo pero… la conozco de tiempo y seria incapaz de cometer un asesinato-

-Pero al ser la novia de Potter y que la victima sea la ex novia del mismo y aunando a todo esto que fue encontrada cerca de donde vive Crysta, la ponemos en tela de juicio, señorita Granger- respondió una voz varonil, fría y profunda.

Severus Snape las contemplaba desde el umbral de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione se sobresaltó mirándolo con una mezcla de asombro y bochorno.

-Pro… profesor Snape, que alegría verle- murmuró ruborizada

- Dejemos de lado la cortesía y llámeme Severus, por favor- inquirió cortante

-¡Oh! Perfecto, amm… bueno, Severus, Catherine ¿Qué dice el informe de la autopsia?- preguntó con voz queda.

-Es peor de lo que esperaba… no pudieron investigar a profundidad el cadáver, pues nos hemos topado con un caso de magia negra- comentó con cautela - En pocas palabras, encontraron rastros en el cuerpo de la victima magia tenebrosa. Lo único que podemos asegurar es que se trata indiscutiblemente de un asesinato- concluyó mirándolos fijamente.

-Es una situación delicada, tenemos un asesino que anda merodeando por allí y no solo eso, se trata de un mago o bruja que practica las artes oscuras- opinó Granger, moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo

.Precisamente por eso…. Se tomó la decisión que… Severus tome las riendas de la averiguación - espetó Catherine con una débil sonrisa

**_La emoción era sofocante. Ella sonrió satisfecha, había logrado su cometido, estaba muerta, aunque nadie lo sabía. Después de todo, estaba dispuesta a dejar de una vez por todas, su huella, por muy oscura que fuese._**

**_Todos dejarían de verla como la estúpida e engreída segundona. Ahora le temerían, pero, tal vez, aquello no era suficiente. Las cosas para él empeorarían, ella se regocijaba de alegría. Tenían tantas deudas pendientes con el pasado._**

**_Su próxima victima pagaría los platos rotos. Esta vez la sangre derramada seria la mejor protagonista._**

Hermione bebió un gran sorbo de la poción que había adquirido un tono verdoso y daba un aspecto horripilante. La castaña (ahora morena y de ojos saltones) observó a sus dos acompañantes. Snape se había transformado en un estrafalario muggle de cabello canoso; Catherine con cara de asco, tocó la verruga que le había salido en su ahora ganchuda nariz. Ella había adquirido la apariencia de una descuidada cincuentona.

-Lo mejor es que nos aparezcamos por separado, para no levantar sospecha alguna- indicó Richman -Recuerden, Hilender, numero 123, departamento dos, nos vemos allí en menos de cinco minutos- ordenó la mujer y se desapareció con un fuerte "_Clac"_

-Y yo que me había jurado a mi misma no volver a beber poción multijugos- rememoró Hermione con aprensión- Bien, ahorita nos vemos, Sev- se despidió la joven

Severus se desapareció del ministerio, sentía como sus pulmones pedían a gritos recibir una fuerte bocanada de aire. Tras un par de segundos, el mago apareció en una descuidada habitación. La casa de Ginny Weasley tenia una apariencia lúgubre. Los muebles estaban empolvados al igual que cada rincón de la vivienda. Uno tras otro, los miembros restantes de la investigación fueron llegando al solitario inmueble.

Un majestuoso cuadro de la Weasley reposaba sobre la chimenea. La bruja daba una apariencia tétrica y misteriosa. Llevaba el cabello rojizo cayendo por sus hombros, vestía un largo vestido verde que acentuaba el color de sus ojos.

-Revisen cada rincón- ordenó con firmeza Severus - Hasta el mínimo detalle es fundamental-

Hermione y Catherine se adentraron a la recamara de la victima. Estaba ordena y en perfectas condiciones a diferencia del resto de la casa. ¿Acaso el asesino, la había matado allí mismo?

-Sospechoso ¿No lo crees?- cuestionó en voz baja Granger, quitándose la larga cabellera negra del rostro

-Bastante, lo que delata al criminal es la limpieza exhaustiva de la escena del crimen ¿Por qué el resto de la casa esta sucia y desordenada?- murmuró con pasividad

-Me lo temía- susurró Hermione observando con detenimiento el armario de la difunta

-¿Que opinas, Rounter?- cuestionó Richman- ¿Rounter?

EL mago menudo que las acompañaba ignoró la pregunta de la bruja, parecía extasiado y tenia la mirada desencajada, dándole una apariencia como si estuviese acercó a una majestuosa caja de cristal. Excitado por la belleza del objeto, se acercó y lo tomó entre sus brazos, moviendo los labios como si besara a un ser invisible. Ambas brujas horrorizadas pidieron ayuda a viva voz.

La puerta se abrió de par en par con violencia. Severus y un par de magos del ministerio se arrodillaron junto al joven, que tenia la vista perdida y temblaba descontroladamente.

- ¡No me mates, piedad!- exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¡Severus! ¿Que le pasa?- cuestiono enérgicamente Granger

-Magia tenebrosa, algún maleficio que provoca ver tenebrosas visiones- respondió cruzando los brazos Snape - Es magia oscura muy avanzada ¿Qué tocó el muchacho?

-No lo sabemos, escuchamos un ruido agudo… pero él parecía maravillado, abrazaba algo entre sus brazos, que para nosotras era invisible- explicó pálida como la cera Catherine, con unos cuantos mechones pelirrojos apareciendo en su cabello.

-¡No me mates!- grito desgarradoramente el muchacho- ¡No me toques!-

-¡Tranquilízate!- replicó Severus volviendo a su habitual apariencia durmiéndolo con un embrujo que parecía una bella melodía- Debemos llevarlo de urgencia a San Mungo, de lo contrario morirá-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parece la historia? ¿Va por buen camino? Les mando muchos besos! Comenten porfavor! <strong>


	4. Hojas de tè parte 1

**_Hojas de tè parte 1_**

La luz del sol iluminaba la lúgubre habitación a través de las cortinas; la pelirroja abrió sus verdosos ojos, estiró los brazos con pereza y se levantó de la cama, culpando al sol por no permitirle dormir un poco más. Miró el reloj de la pared y se fijó en que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana. Soñolienta, entró al cuarto de baño, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, con la esperanza de que el agua helada le quitara el sueña que la embargaba. La pelirroja abrió ligeramente la llave del agua fría y se enjabonó de pies a cabeza. A ciegas, intentó por todos los medios que el agua fría saliera a mayor intensidad, pero…...abrió la llave equivocada. La bruja soltó un escandaloso grito mientras el agua caliente le quemaba todo el cuerpo.

-¡POR MERLIN!-exclamó jalando la toalla mas cercana y quitándose el exceso de jabón del rostro.

-¡Catherine! ¿Qué sucede? Escuche que gritab….- cuestionó Snape entrando al baño.

- ¡SEVERUS! ¿QUÈ HACES AQUÍ?- gruño ruborizada hasta las orejas y que, una diminuta toalla le cubría la parte superior hasta los muslos-¡VETE! ¡Fuera de aquí!-

Empapada, avergonzada y malhumorada, gritó improperio y medio a los cuatro vientos. Una vez vestida y arreglada, comió un bocadillo y salió del departamento sin dirigirle una palabra al ex profesor de pociones que esta contrariado y un tanto avergonzado.

* * *

><p>Para Hermione Granger los sentimientos de nostalgia en aquellos precisos momentos eran irreversibles. En aquel lugar, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían llevado a cabo su complicado plan que consistía ingresar al ministerio bajo la apariencia de miembros del mismo; el objetivo era recuperar el mismísimo guardapelo de Slytherin. La castaña soltó un largo y melancólico suspiro, añorando las grandes aventuras del pasado junto a Potter y Weasley. La bruja siguió su camino y se dirigió a una pequeña cafetería muggle que se encontraba a una cuadra del ministerio, no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a la solitaria calle.<p>

Al llegar al café, Hermione se percató que todos los presentes (en su mayoría) eran ejecutivos muggles, pero había un par de personas que desentonaban con la elegancia del lugar; un muchacho de cabello rizado que llevaba consigo una camisa a rayas que desentonaba con unos pantaloncillos verdes y a su lado se hallaba Catherine Richman con su destellante cabellera roja que contrastaba con el color negro de su vestimenta.

Una mesera muggle le ofreció una taza de café, la cual Granger acepto sin reparos, así mismo, la camarera la guió hasta su asiento cerca de la mesa de los dos magos. Hermione le agradeció su amabilidad y bebió un largo sorbo de café, comió una galletita de jengibre y agudizó el oído.

-…ni siquiera comprendo el porque me interroga…yo-yo no tenga nada que ver con este asunto-replicó el mago

Catherine arqueó una ceja suspicaz.

-Jamás mencione que estuviera involucrado con este asunto, tan solo lo interrogo para comprobar que realmente estuvo con Jennifer Crysta la noche en que Ginny Weasley fue asesinada-

William Serwen tragó saliva y apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa perturbado. Él no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de la pelirroja…o al menos no directamente. Lo mejor era irse antes de que los nervios lo vencieran completamente. Miró por una milésima de segundo los verdosos ojos de Richman y desvió la mirada; con voz queda murmuró:

-Así fue, Jennifer y yo fuimos a tomar unos tragos y eso fue todo..Tengo que retirarme, no puedo llegar tarde al trabajo solo por un tema en el cual no tengo nada que ver….mejor…pregúntele a Potter… ¿Qué ocurrió el día anterior a la muerte de esa chica?-

Dicho esto, Serwen se levantó con torpeza del asiento y le estrechó una mano a la quisquillosa bruja. Hermione Granger con los ojos como platos se sentó cara a cara con la pelirroja que seguía con la mirada al mago que en ese preciso instante salía del restaurante.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó la castaña- hum...¿Porque me miras así? como si fuera…-

-¡No es contigo Granger!- refunfuño cortante- Estoy confundida- susurró, azotando un puño contra la mesa- Disculpa, es que esto es… ¡Tan frustrante!-

La castaña desvió la mirada; tomó su maletín y lo colocó sobre su regazo. Perturbada extrajo un papel, un mohoso libro (que daba la impresión de haber sido decorado por un troll) y una fotografía, poniéndolos sobre la mesa a la vista de Catherine.

-Esta mañana fui a la biblioteca y encontré este libro de objetos tenebrosos, así mismo, Severus me proporcionó el informe médico sobre el estado de salud de Reuter-

-¿Cómo sigue Reuter?-preguntó con voz queda, observando con curiosidad el informe

-Lograron estabilizarlo y por el momento no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, sin embargo, debemos seguir con la investigación, me temo que el estado de salud de nuestro camarada no es lo que necesitamos saber de este informe, será mejor que la señorita Granger te explique mas fondo, Catherine- señalo una voz viril, fría y penetrante que resonó tras sus espaldas.

-¡Severus! ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto esta lleno de muggles- señaló Hermione en voz baja

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todo estaba preparado. El lugar, la carta enviada y la poción. La muchacha sonrió con malicia al ver a su victima llegar elegantemente vestida. <strong>_

_**-¡Pobre ingenua! Pensó la bruja. ¡Bah! Como si el Elegido quisiera regresar con ella y declararle amor eterno-se burló en sus adentros**_


	5. Holas de té parte 2

Severus, Catherine y Hermione, tomaron la determinación de abandonar el lugar y dirigirse a un lugar mas privado. El ex profesor de pociones sugirió una pequeña "Casa del té" muggle que se hallaba en un solitario y sucio suburbio londinense. Cuando el trió de magos se apareció en aquel sitio, la primera impresión fue de estar en un museo abstracto. El lugar estaba impregnado de una mezcla de extraños olores de hierbas (que provenían de las bolsitas de té) y una mareante esencia de incienso. La decoración se centraba en las telas que cruzaban la estancia; así mismo, unos cuadros de pinturas abstractas que estaban por todas partes. Una mujer regordeta y con cara de pocos amigos les ofreció un taza de té de limón con frambuesas, lo que según ella era su mayor y mas exitosa nueva creación. Severus y sus acompañantes negaron frenéticamente con la cabeza y aceptaron sin reparos un vaso con agua al sentarse en su lugar.

-El color de las paredes me agobia- refunfuñó Catherine haciendo alusión de las paredes que eran de un color morado con manchas blancas.- Bueno… me tienen mas confundida de lo que ya estaba ¿Qué tiene que ver el informe medico con este libro tan escalofriante?- replicó la bruja mirando con desprecio el mohoso libro.

-Mira esa fotografía y compárala con esta ¿Te parece familiar?- señaló la castaña mostrándole la imagen y el libro.

La pelirroja observó con detenimiento ambas ilustraciones y con asombro exclamó:

-Esta caja es la misma que Reuter tocó-

La pelirroja señaló con el dedo la fotografía que habían tomado en la casa de la Weasley y continuó:

- ¡Ambas son idénticas de eso no queda duda!-

-¡Exacto!- emitió Hermione

-Según el libro, el que se apodere de este pequeño baúl puede utilizar su contenido a su conveniencia, a simple vista parece una inofensiva caja, sin embargo, cualquier intruso puede ver extrañas visiones al tocarlo y caer en un embrujo que provoca que la victima sienta dolores muy fuertes por todo el cuerpo, así mismo, una perdida de la visibilidad y del cabello- explicó Severus Snape haciendo un mueca.

-¡Eso es lo que le ocurrió a Reuter según el informe medico!- señaló la pelirroja emocionada-Ahora la cuestión es ¿Quién es la o él dueño de la caja?-

-No lo sabemos aun…pero me di un tiempo para investigar a fondo sobre este objeto. Su contenido es desconocido, sin embargo, diversos relatos coinciden en que puedes contactar a un ser que ya falleció. Además, a pasado por varias generaciones de la familia Aungust- murmuró Granger mirándolos con aprensión.

-Esto puede ser de gran ayuda en la investigación- comentó Richman

-Así es, este asunto podría estar relacionado con la muerte de Ginny y el porque no hemos encontrado la causa de su muerte- coincidió Severus

-¿Qué te dijo Serwn, Cat?- preguntó la castaña bebiendo un sorbo de agua.

-Me insistió demasiado que él no estaba involucrado con este caso, cosa que levantó mis sospechas ¿Por qué insiste en su inocencia? Yo tan solo le cuestioné si se encontraba con Jennifer Crysta aquella noche, además mencionó rotundamente que Harry Potter podría estar involucrado- comentó arqueando una ceja.

-¿Harry?- preguntó perpleja Hermione- ¿Por qué Harry? Ginny y él continuaron con una relación buena- expresó la castaña mirando a Severus.- No creo que él…..bueno ya saben….haya sido parte de este crimen-

-Me temo que tendremos que tener bajo observación al señor Potter…. Pero, según algunas versiones, Harry tuvo una pequeña discusión con Ginny Weasley una semana antes de morir manifestó Snape mostrando un informe firmado por una tal "Verónica Cerchen"-

"Esta mañana, esta testigo presentó una declaración que me dejó perplejo. Esta mujer tiene un pequeño negocio en Hogsmeade (una tienda de antigüedades mágicas para ser preciso) ella menciona que Weasley y Potter ingresaron a su tienda buscando una poción para proteger objetos mágicos contra gatos. Pero lo que le tomó por sorpresa es que Harry Potter le insistía a la joven Ginny que se olvidara del asunto y que lo mejor era no comprar la poción. Weasley le espetó que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Así, la discusión subió de tono hasta que Verónica les pidió que se fueran del recinto si no pretendían comprar nada."

* * *

><p>A pesar de que el trabajo de ese día había sido ameno, se sentía incomodo y preocupado. No se sentía culpable en lo absoluto, sin embargo, sabia que sus palabras pudieron repercutir en la muerte de la chica. Harry Potter conocía a la perfección a la joven Weasley; siempre se había caracterizado por poseer un carácter fuerte y valiente, pero lo único que podía romper esa fortaleza, eran las palabras hirientes de un ser amado. Ni siquiera en sus discusiones durante su noviazgo, ni mucho menos en el momento de finalizar su relación, el niño que sobrevivió había insultado de tal forma a Ginny. Aquello, le remordía hasta cierto grado la conciencia; en ese preciso momento el estomago le dolió y recordó con amargura la ultima discusión que según él provocó que Ginny falleciera. Potter tenía la impresión de que todo se trataba de un suicidio o al menos eso quería creer. Pensar que ella misma se había quitado la vida le quitaba hasta cierto punto el remordimiento, después de todo él y ese chico William Serwen no le habían insistido que adquiriera tal objeto. Sin embargo, muchas personas señalaban como culpable a su novia Jennifer cosa que a Harry le molestaba. El muchacho pensaba que si de señalar culpables se trataba, su pareja seria la ultima de la lista. Estaba de acuerdo que quizá la rubia no era del todo agradable ante la sociedad por su pedante actitud, pero contaba con un gran y bondadoso corazón. Lo único que quedaba era confiar en el talento y la experiencia de Severus y de Hermione, y por supuesto, la astucia de Catherine Richman.<p> 


	6. ¿Jennifer?

Los días de lluvia habían cesado temporalmente y habían dado pie a un clima esplendoroso y cálido. Jennifer Crysta se calzó las zapatillas y se miró fijamente al espejo. Todo estaba en perfecto orden; mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello rubio platinado recogido en una coleta, sin embargo, no estaba del todo satisfecha. Su estomagó le gruñía pero no de hambre, si no de temor. ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas se fueran en su contra? ¿El plan B funcionaria? Sabía a la perfección que la señalaban como una de las principales sospechosas por la muerte de Ginny Weasley. Así mismo, estaba consiente de que ella misma, le había insinuado a Potter que finalizara su relación de amistad con la difunta pelirroja. Pero las cosas se pusieron peor; Harry se había vuelto muy irritable al igual que William; pero ante todo, las menos culpables eran Crysta y hasta cierto punto la misma Ginny.

Tras un largo suspiro, Jennifer salió de su residencia rumbo al Ministerio de Magia. Le gustaba caminar para dirigirse al trabajo, más no aparecerse, por miedo y vergüenza. Cada vez que intentaba aparecerse y desaparecer, sufría una terrible desparticiòn. Crysta poseía un cuerpo muy débil, incapaz de aparecerse y mucho menos de llevar acabo alguna acción que implicara fuerza extrema. Era una fortuna haber conocido a Harry Potter; era un mago cálido que le brindaba protección y lograba que se sintiera a gusto consigo misma. De no haber sido por el Elegido, Jennifer jamás hubiese podido ser auror. Era algo frustrante, pero había sido un milagro que tuviera magia por sus venas, cuando su madre era una Squib. La única manera de ocultar todo eso, era fingir ser una señorita de prestigio y atraer la atención con su aspecto. Pero en el fondo, lo único que deseaba era poder cambiar todo eso. Lograr ser una bruja completa y que ansiaba cumplir sus sueños de servir a la comunidad mágica.

* * *

><p>Un patronus en forma de nutria, apareció por la estancia principal y cruzó con elegancia la sala, hasta detenerse enfrente de un suspicaz Severus Snape. La espectral figura, miró al mago y de pronto, una voz femenina salió del animal.<p>

"Severus, un nuevo cadáver a sido encontrado…..Cho Chang fue hallada muerta en Lincolnshire"

Las palabras de Hermione Granger eran realmente sorprendentes; preguntas y más dudas comenzaron a formularse en la mente de Severus. El ex profesor de Hogwarts, hizo un extraño movimiento y desapareció de la casa, al igual que el patronus que en esos momentos no era más que un simple destello de luz que con lentitud se desvaneció.

* * *

>La taza de café se le soltó de la mano y se hizo añicos, cuando la voz de su mejor amiga resonó por toda su oficina. Harry Potter estaba atónito, simplemente no lo podía creer. Primero Ginny y ahora….Cho …Todas ellas, ex novias del joven mago. ¿Se trataba del mismo asesino? ¿Por qué las victimas estaban sentimentalmente relacionadas a él? En aquel instante, la puerta se abrió, pero Potter no se percató de ello. Jennifer Crysta miro un tanto asombrada al hermoso patronus que desaparecía en aquel preciso momento.<p><p>

-¿Harry? ¿Qué hace ese patronus ahí?- le cuestionó la chica, observando al espectral animal desvanecerse por completo- ¿Harry, que ocurre?- insistió la bruja, acercándose al niño que vivió.

-Hubo otro asesinato…..esta vez cerca del lago de Lincolnshire- respondió con aprensión

Jennifer palideció y acercó un banquito, sentándose junto al confundido Harry Potter. Con voz queda preguntó:

-¿Quién es la victima?-

-Cho Chang…pero...lo lamento Jennifer ….debo irme….tengo q-que buscar a Hermione- explicó con voz entrecortada

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- inquirió Crysta

-Tengo que aparecerme, Jennifer- respondió con brusquedad- Lo siento, no puedes ir, me es urgente llegar de inmediato- comentó mesurando el tono de sus palabras.

La rubia tragó saliva y posó su mirada en sus blancas manos que reposaban en su regazo. Las palabras de Harry le dolieron en lo más profundo…. Era tan débil…sin embargo, era extraño, la verdadera Jennifer se hubiese sentido mal, por su debilidad y por la muerte de Cho. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo sentía rencores con ella misma, que le provocaba una sensación de regocijo, tan intenso que era como si fuese otra en ella cambió de momento.

La joven levantó de golpe dejando a un Harry Potter perturbado. Buscar a William era de vital importancia; el muy ingenuo seguía perdidamente enamorado de aquella bruja, sonsacarle algunas cosillas sobre su verdadera personalidad...


	7. Sospechas de Otoño

El funeral se había llevado a cabo en un pequeño jardín, donde las hojas caían de los arboles, anunciando que el otoño había llegado. Un grupo de magos y brujas de diversas edades, rodeaba a un hermoso, sencillo y melancólico ataúd. Era una escena lamentable y desgarradora; muchos de los presentes secaban sus lágrimas con pequeños pañuelos, otros se abrazaban con visible dolor, pero había una persona en especial que lucía demacrada y destrozada; la madre de Cho Chang, que lloraba de manera descontrolada y lastimera. Perder a un ser amado era lo mas difícil para cualquier persona, pero perder a una hija era sin duda lo peor del mundo.

Catherine Richman decidió alejarse y dejar en su intimidad a la asolada familia, se levantó de su lugar y le dio el pésame a los que parecía ser los abuelos de la muchacha y se alejó del sepelio. Hermione Granger se levantó de su asiento, Ronald Weasley la miró con aprensión y la tomó de la muñeca, la castaña le dirigió una triste sonrisa y susurró:

-Iré con Catherine-

Ron asintió y le lanzó una mirada cómplice a un sombrío Harry Potter, que hablaba para sí mismo: "Primero Ginny, ahora Cho, ¿Quién estará detrás de todo esto? ¿Algún mortífago en busca de venganza?". Pero había algo en particular que le incomodaba….el extraño comportamiento de Jennifer Crysta; con el rabillo del ojo observó a su pareja, la muchacha lucía muy tranquila pero mantenía la mirada perdida, como quien entra en una especia de trance. Intentó despejar su mente de aquel pensamiento que se acrecentaba conforme pasaban los días…sospechar de Jennifer.

* * *

><p>Tanto Catherine como Hermione, caminaron través de un estrecho sendero el cual estaba rodeado de flores marchitas donde los pájaros comían unas semillas que caían de las mismas. En los pensamientos de la pelirroja se daba una dura batalla, ella se aferraba a la idea de que Jennifer Crysta estaba detrás de todos los asesinatos; Ambas víctimas estaban estrechamente relacionadas con Harry Potter, sin embargo, su conducta era lo que más la extrañaba. Pero ¿Sería posible que no solo Jennifer estuviera involucrada? ¿Podría ser que el niño que vivió estuviera más que involucrado? Por lo pronto, Richman se dedicaría a vigilarlos muy de cerca.<p>

-¿La conocías muy bien?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio, una consternada Richman.

-Muy poco, nunca la trate a fondo- se sinceró Hermione- No me imagino como será el funeral de Ginny… ¿Crees que les devuelvan el cuerpo pronto…. a los Weasley?- cuestionó abruptamente haciendo una mueca, como si pronunciar aquellas palabras le cortaran la garganta.

-No lo creo, según Severus el cuerpo tiene huellas potentes de magia tenebrosa- indicó la bruja, hablando entre susurros- Hermione… tanto Ginevra como Cho… ¿Tenían algún enemigo en común en el colegio?- señaló, cambiando de tema.

- ¿Un enemigo en común? No lo creo -inquirió pensativa- Ginny y Cho nunca congeniaron muy bien, además los únicos que podían considerarse "enemigos" para Ginevra eran los Slytherin, pero en especial Draco Malfoy, él despreciaba a los Gryffindor, en especial a los Weasley, a Harry y a mi.- exclamó abruptamente. Catherine la miraba perpleja y a la vez un tanto aliviada. ¿Draco Malfoy podría considerarse sospechoso de tales muertes?

- Bien sabemos la relación de esa familia con la magia tenebrosa- pensó en voz alta la pelirroja- ¡Me encantaría hacerle una visita al señor Malfoy!- concluyó con un brillo sombrío en sus ojos.- ¿Crees que ese chico Malfoy, tenga algo que ver con todo esto, Granger?- le preguntó, mientras observaba el cielo que se tornaba anaranjado.

El atardecer estaba llegando acompañado de un fuerte aire frío. Las ramas de los árboles se mecían con la suave brisa del otoño. A Hermione no le había pasado por la cabeza su ex compañero Slytherin en un largo tiempo; bien sabía que los Malfoy se habían librado de Azkaban, alegando que apoyaron a Harry en la Batalla de Hogwarts, sin embargo, a pesar de ser enemigos considerarlo sospechoso no le parecía una buena idea. Si bien era cierto que tanto Draco como sus padres aborrecían a los traidores a la sangre así como a los sangre sucia, era extraño sospechar de ellos cuando lo único que querían eran lavarse las manos cobardemente de todo rastro de "Magia Tenebrosa" y seguir viviendo comodamente.

-Yo me guardo mis reservas, consideraría en ese caso mas culpable a Jennifer que a Draco- contestó con firmeza.-¿Qué razones tendría para matar a Ginny Weasley y a Cho Chang? mas me parece unas muertes por alguna revancha "amorosa" que por venganza por parte de los Malfoy- concluyó con amargura la castaña. Catherine arqueó una ceja.

-Me parece que hasta cierto punto tienes razón, en ambos casos esta el antecedente de que tales víctimas en un pasado, fueron novias de Potter, pero…si lo piensas a fondo….esa es una buena excusa para librarse de culpas ¿no lo crees? ¡Piénsalo! Supongamos que Draco Malfoy esta detrás de todo esto ¿No sería estupendo vengarte de tu enemigo del colegio y fingir que el asesino es una psicópata enamorada de Potter? ¡Hacer que todo parezca una trágica novela romántica!- señaló emocionada por su argumento.

-Será mejor que le hagas una visita….. Tus argumentos tienen cierta coherencia…aun así, me temo que Draco no esta de todo esto- terció Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?-preguntó irritada.

-En un pasado, a Draco le encomendaron la misión de matar a Dumblendore- rememoró la bruja-No soy la persona indicada para contarte tal relato pero, es importante tomar en cuenta que Draco no se atrevió a terminar con su misión cuando tenia ante sus él a un Albus Dumblendore débil y tan indefenso, sea como sea, ese chico es un cobarde, ¡Vamos! ¡Siempre será para mi! ¡El increíble hurón saltador!- puntualizó con una risita infantil, tan contagiosa que hasta Catherine sonrió.

* * *

><p>´¨`'°ºoO Ooº°'´¨ ´¨`'°ºoO Ooº°'´¨ ´¨`'°ºoO Ooº°'´¨ ´¨`'°ºoO Ooº°'´¨ ´¨`'°ºoO Ooº°'´¨ ´¨`'°ºoO Ooº°'´¨<p>

Me temo que una disculpa no es suficiente, cuando me tarde muchísimo tiempo en actualizar. Me avergüenzo de mi misma por este hecho, pero espero me comprendan, entre crisis de inspiración, problemas de salud, personales y familiares, el colegio y mis actividades extra clase, absorbieron mi tiempo de manera que escribir me era muy complicado. Sin embargo, haré lo posible para actualizar lo mas seguido posible. Me disculpo tambien porque este capítulo no es de lo mejor, pero no quería dejar mas tiempo sin actualizar, además que gracias al cielo, tuve menos trabajo y aproveche el tiempo para escribir.


End file.
